


Typing

by tonysta_k



Series: Drarry drabbles (under 1000 words) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Magic, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just... I don't even know. It's basically drabble based off a sexual typo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typing

**Author's Note:**

> For Tara, you Drarry love ass. Late Merry Christmas.

Harry sits down at his desk and runs a hand through his hair, letting out a small sigh. All day Draco's been trying to get him to go this damn party, but the catch is is that Harry will have to sneak out, and after almost being grounded for coming in drunk at four am on a school night the other week, Harry's not sure. His phone buzzes; Draco.

**Have I ever let you down before?**

_Yes. Do I need to remind you of that time you threw up at my uncle's wedding?_

**Okay technically Harry, he's MY uncle and your godfather. Secondly, the alcohol was cheap. It wasn't my fault.**

_Sure. Look, I do not want to get grounded and not be able to go to Ron's on the weekend._

**Oh. So Ron's more important?**

Harry groans. Draco's such a drama queen.

_Fine. I'll sneak out._

**Good. You can always thrust in me.**

Harry laughs at the typo a bit too hard - tears coming out of his eyes.

_I know ;)))_

**TRUST. TRUST IN ME. YOU CAN ALWAYS T R U S T IN ME.**

_What? You don't want me to thrust in you any more?_

**HARRY WE ARE NOT DISCUSSING THIS OVER TEXT.**

_Oh, so you can send me your nudes and tease me with your ass and cock in lingerie, but we can't talk about my cock in your ass?_

**I hate you. See you at six. Sneak out the back.**

_I'm always in the back ;)))_

**You're an asshole.**

_I love you._

**Yeah yeah.**


End file.
